


Problem, Officer?

by UselessTentacleWoman



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTentacleWoman/pseuds/UselessTentacleWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's alibi checks out, Tsubasa's been checking her out, they work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem, Officer?

"You're good to go, Miss Eve." Officer Kazanari Tsubasa walked into the interrogation room, shaking a pair of keys, and unshackled its resident from the table. "Your story checks out, and we've got another suspect." The woman on the far side of the table stood up and stretched, one half of the handcuff still hanging from her arm. The motion thrust her impressive chest forward, and Tsubasa immediately dropped her eyes to the far corner of the room. "Now let's get you out of here so we can all go home."

"Please, call me Maria. "The former prisoner adjusted her belt with an exaggerated sway of her shapely hips, again catching Tsubasa's eye despite her best efforts. "Thank you, officer. You've been very kind to me." She leaned forward slightly, giving Tsubasa a clear view down her loose, black shirt. "Is there a~nything I can do to make it up to you?" Tsubasa stared, mute. "I think there is." She used her still-half-cuffed hand to tug up on her shirt, exposing her midriff and waist to Tsubasa's curious eyes.

"What are you-" Tsubasa sputtered, awkwardly stepping back away from Maria.

"You really think I didn't notice the way you were looking at me?" Maria grabbed one of Tsubasa's hands and pulled her towards her, placing it just below her navel, within reach of a black butterfly tattoo on her stomache. "You can't blame me for getting a little hot and bothered when I've been locked in a room all afternoon with a beautiful woman and her hungry eyes."

"We can't-"

Maria held up her other hand, silencing Tsubasa with a finger on her lips. "You said you were just waiting on me to leave, right? And nobody's going to just walk in when you've got the keys." Maria showed a small, confident smile and turned Tsubasa's hand to face down, slipping the tips of Tsubasa's fingers under her belt and onto warm, soft flesh. "Now, you could just pull your hand back, and we'll walk out that door and you can go about your business. Or," Maria leaned in to whisper, "or you could push it a little further and fuck me like you've wanted to all day."

Tsubasa pulled her head back and stared at Maria, answering Maria's sultry gaze with an expression torn between shock, confusion, and poorly-concealed lust. Several moments passed with the two standing there, Tsubasa's hand on the cusp of Maria's loins and Maria's hand cradling Tsubasa's jaw. "If you don't decide soon," Maria slightly thrust her hips up, pulling Tsubasa's hand in further for a brief moment, "I know which one I'd prefer."

In the short moments of Maria's motion, Tsubasa's fingers had slipped just low enough to scrape something soft, warm, and damp. No sooner did she feel that moisture brush her fingertips than was it pulled away as Maria settled back down. Acting on instinct, Tsubasa pushed back down to grab at that hot, wet feeling again, and Maria smiled wickedly. "Good girl." She slipped her hand from Tsubasa's jaw to her back and pulled close, seizing her mouth with her tongue the instant their lips touched.

Tsubasa's attentions were torn between the ongoing, intense invasion of her mouth and the feeling of Maria's soaking panties against her hand. Not risking any interruptions to what she was feeling, and all too aware of the growing heat in her own depths, she let the other woman's tongue ravage her mouth, leaning in to Maria's kiss until the pink-haired woman pulled back. "Don't make me do all the work myself, now." Maria seized Tsubasa's free hand and guided it again to her waist, but this time up her shirt. "Don't you think this is getting in the way?"

Tsubasa nodded and pulled Maria's shirt up and over her head, exposing her chest completely. Her large, shapely breasts were neatly held back by a utilitarian white bra, which would be the next target of Tsubasa's emboldened hands. Soon the clasp opened and the bra dropped to the floor, and Tsubasa was again struck dumb. "They're... amazing."

Maria smiled, her sultry gaze turning almost bashful. "You can touch them if you-" she was cut off by Tsubasa stepping forward and returning Maria's earlier kiss, with equal or greater enthusiasm. Maria felt a hand slide up to her breast as she fought Tsubasa's tongue for her mouth, and moaned into Tsubasa's mouth as the hand seized the breast and started to glide across it, never straying too far from her straining nipple.

Tsubasa leaned back from the kiss, looking much more sure of herself. She held a finger to Maria's lips, exactly as Maria had done before, and slowly stopped down, trailing kisses down Maria's nape, chest, and stomache before stopping just above her waist. She looked up to Maria's face; she was flushed, and was breathing heavily. She reached a hand gingerly towards the button of Maria's pants, slipped it out, and pulled both the pants and Maria's panties to the ground in one jerk, leaving her standing almost completely naked. Tsubasa smiled up at Maria and dropped to her knees, seizing hold of Maria's pert ass and pulling her steaming pussy towards Tsubasa's face.

The moment her tongue met Maria's snatch, all thoughts of restraint vanished. Maria's pussy had a sweet flavour, not overwhelmingly so, and reacted to Tsubasa's every touch. Her tongue parted Maria's lower lips as easily as Maria had parted her upper ones, and probed her depths just as furiously. As Maria's moans filled the room, Tsubasa felt first one, and then two hands clutching her through her long, blue hair, pushing her head even harder against Maria's mound. Tsubasa answered by quickening the pace even further, and Maria's desperate moans became passionate screams, her walls spasming around Tsubasa's tongue. The cries of "more" and "fuck me" blended together until Maria was saying nothing at all, just shouting empty sounds as she ground her pussy ever faster against Tsubasa's face.

When Maria came, it felt like an earthquake to Tsubasa, sandwiched between her suddenly spasming legs. Maria screamed louder than before, a single, clear, sound, and suddenly Tsubasa's hands had a lot more weight on them. Tsubasa immediately pulled back and shifted to support Maria, slowly bringing her to a seat against the wall. Maria stared at her blankly for a few seconds, taking long, shuddering breaths as the aftershocks of her orgasm still ran through her body.

"That..." Maria finally started, before stopping again to shake in place one last time. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

Tsubasa stretched to lie down next to her, giving her a lighter peck on the lips. "You know, I'm still fully clothed."

Maria gasped. "I'm so sorry! You must be-"

Tsubasa shut her up with another brief kiss. "You don't need to apologise, I enjoyed myself there. It's been too long." She smiled. "But yes, as soon as you've caught your breath, you're between my legs. Is that okay?"

Maria nodded and reached to unbutton Tsubasa's uniform, only for Tsubasa to catch her hand. "I'm not very interesting up there."

Maria pushed forward, snagging the shirt. "I barely know you and we're having sex on an interrogation room floor, there's nothing that isn't interesting about you right now." Tsubasa's hand relented and Maria pulled apart the buttons on both her shirt and vest, before pulling it open lazily. "I don't even know what's come over me. Normally I'd never..."

"Normally I'd never, either." Tsubasa laughed. "I just, well, it's been a long time for me. Since..." She froze. "It's been a long time, and you were so..."

"My sister keeps telling me to be more assertive." Maria shook her head. "I don't know how I'll explain this to her."

Tsubasa laughed again. "I still don't know how I'll explain this to myself. Why does your sister have to know?"

Maria blushed. "Er... that is, if you wanted to..." Her blush deepend, spreading across her whole face. "If you wanted to do this again, the topic might come up."

Tsubasa smiled. "So you can do cute, too." She leaned over for another quick peck. "You're full of surprises, Maria." Tsubasa kissed her again, longer and hungrier. "But I think you've caught your breath."

Maria was confused for a moment, then blushed. "You mean-"

Tsubasa quickly shucked her pants, sliding them under the table, and grinned as Maria's attention immediately snapped to her visibly soaked pussy. "I prefer to leave the pillow talk until the end." Tsubasa turned, still seated, to point her loins at Maria. "I won't make you stand, not after that, so let's stay down here for a while." Tsubasa took Maria by the hand and slid her toward her, then helped her lie on her belly in front of Tsubasa, placing her head just inches from Tsubasa's yearning slit.

Maria's first few touches were light, questioning. Tsubasa bit down on her lip and stifled a moan; it really has been a while, she thought. Maria stopped and looked up at Tsubasa, her pale blue eyes suddenly worried. Tsubasa nodded and gently guided Maria's head back to her folds. "You're doing fine, just go a little deeper." Maria nodded, brushing her hair against Tsubasa's belly, and pushed further into her. Tsubasa moaned freely this time. "Go~od. Oh that's good. Keep going. Faster."

Maria did as she was asked, and Tsubasa was delighted at the enthusiasm of her tongue in her. "Are your fingers-" Maria held up a hand; she had long, painted nails. Tsubasa shook her head and swore under her breath. "Just keep-" Tsubasa's breath hitched as Maria's tongue twirled inside her, and her hips thrust into Maria's face. "Fuck yes, fuck me, right like that." Maria repeated the motion, sometimes reversing it, sometimes stretching further in, and Tsubasa lost her voice to her moans. She dropped her back to the ground and her hands rushed to her crotch, one to hold Maria's head and another to both spread herself further for Maria's ministrations and grind a thumb against her needy clit.

Tsubasa wasn't sure when she started shouting, but she knew she was. She wasn't as loud as Maria had been, not close, but she wasn't hiding her voice at all. Suddenly she was very, very glad that the interrogation rooms were soundproofed. Her shouts quickened and she gave up any pretense of instructing Maria about specifics; she just sat back and yelled her pleasure into the room, which Maria answered by speeding up until, at the edge of Tsubasa's climax, everything stopped.

Then Maria's head pushed back Tsubasa's hand, and her tongue descended upon Tsubasa's clit. A single lick across her pearl was the last thing needed to set Tsubasa off, and a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, or if it was even only one; the signs of Tsubasa's release did nothing to deter Maria, who only took to pleasuring her with more speed than before as Tsubasa splattered her and the floor with a stream of her juices.

As Tsubasa's orgasm subsided, she coaxed Maria forward to lie on top of her and kissed her again, this time without a silver of hunger. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

"So..." Maria started, staring down at Tsubasa, her blue hair splayed all across the floor of the room.

Tsubasa smiled as she reached for a corner of her shirt. "So let's come up with a story to tell your sister."

* * *

Standing outside the door to the room was a short, white-haired woman in a police uniform, with a face redder than blood and a furious expression. Tsubasa gulped nervously. "Right. The one-way mirror." The woman nodded, but kept her irate glare locked on Tsubasa.

After a long, tense moment, the woman opened her mouth with a roaring bellow. "DO." Tsubasa froze on the spot, covering her ears to no avail. "THAT." Maria shrunk down, trying to be invisible. "AT." It felt as if the very building was shaking. "HOME!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I wrote porn in my life. What has Symphogear done to me?
> 
> Based on a picture of Maria in a half-removed handcuff and punkish outfit posted on /m/. I don't know the original source.


End file.
